Habbo Retro
Habbo Retros (also known as a Retro or Private Server) is the name given to a Habbo server which is uploaded and edited by someone other than Sulake. Such acts of creating one are illegal and Sulake has shut down many over the years. Despite the fact that Habbo Retros are illegal, and such activity can be punished with a lawsuit, many users continue to play them, and many Retros are still up and running. Information Habbo Retros were first created by JoeH, who was a Hobba at the time. The term "Habbo Retro" was first used when a "Retro" was started by a player named dek. Types of Habbo Retros Old School Old School retros are hotels that mimic the older versions of Habbo, usually from v1 - v17, hence the word retro. These retros are simple and has many features of the older versions of Habbo, such as logging in through the client, changing clothes on hotel view, and the notable Habbo Console. Some of these require the use of Hamachi in order to function. HoloCMS HoloCMS retros are hotels that run like the current versions of Habbo. These retros are more complex and have more features than Old School, such as more furni, a better website layout, and Housekeeping. Another variation of HoloCMS is PHPRetro. "RP" (short for Roleplay) hotels are a variation of HoloCMS and run on a different server. In RP hotels, players take part in various roleplay acts, such as finding a job and working, going to jail, and fighting. Features In Habbo Retros, players gain benefits you cannot get on Habbo. Players get a high amount of coins when registered and also in some, could get more every day. Players also have access to rares and super rares. Because of this, plus a surplus of coins, players could create very extravagant rooms. Retros also employ moderators, Hobbas, and admins, usually hand picked by the owner of the retro. Components of Habbo Retros : Note: The creation of Habbo Retros is illegal as it goes against Sulake and Habbo's copyrights, and may result in a permanent ban from Habbo and a lawsuit by Sulake if you are caught. Most typical Habbo Retros run on the following components: *A server, which is a duplicate of Habbo's files needed to run the hotel. There are many Old School servers to choose from. *A loader, which serves as the client (hotel) for a retro. *A website to host the loader. *An emulator, which is a duplicate of Habbo's files. Advantages Like mentioned before, the big amount of coins and access to furni and rares give players the opportunity of creating amazing rooms. Players could also practice their room building and stacking skills on Habbo Retros. Because becoming a staff member of Habbo Hotel requires a resume, interview, background check, and other stuff, and the fact that Sulake is a real company, many people who've always dreamed of becoming a moderator can't become one. Playing retros means you could become a moderator on the retro and see what it feels like to be a staff member. Players could also have access to rare names, because of the low population of Habbo Retros. Most retro's are not cencored so players can swear all they like without consiquences Disadvantages Some Habbo Retros can carry a malicious software on their website, such as a keylogger, virus, or any other malware. When an unsuspecting victim enters their website, their computer may become infected with a keylogger, which can record their username and password and steal the person's account. All Habbo staff encourages users to avoid playing Habbo Retros, to take caution when entering one. It should be noted that these are rare. Many Retros can be offline for a large amount of time, meaning the server which hosts the Retro isn't on, so people can't access the hotel and make an account. While many retros can be advertised as "24/7", a lot of them aren't. If a user which plays a retro is banned they may try to hack the server which is usially very easy to do. A result from this is the hacker can then find out passwords and emails stored on the retro and use them to hack your Habbo account. (reference: It happened to a friend of mine who ran a retro. The hacker not only stole all his furni but also perm banned his account.) Against the rules Playing on a Habbo Retro site and/or owning one can lead to a permanent ban on Habbo. This is because it goes against the Terms and Conditions. You can also get fined by Sulake. How to Find Habbo Retros Habbo Retros are usually promoted by registering on a "Habbo Retro Topsite", a website in which owners of habbo retros compete against each one another, to become higher ranked on the site, which in turn helps them get more members. An example of such a website would be TopHabboRetros.com.